This study is an amendment to SPID 3250. The purpose of this study is to evaluate alterations in platelet reactivity and sympathetic tone in patients with major depression and then to re-evaluate these patients after 6 weeks of randomized, double-blind treatment with the antidepressant, paroxetine, in comparison to treatment with placebo.